Kurokuma
'Kurokuma ' (クロクマ Kurokuma) is a character featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Kurokuma is an all black version of Monokuma. He is the advisor of the Warriors of Hope. He specializes in Machine Gun Talk. It is revealed at the very end of the game, that Kurokuma as well as Shirokuma are actually AI Junko Enoshima. As part of the AI, he seems to represents the haughty and aggressive personalities. Kurokuma was destroyed by Izuru Kamukura in the epilogue of Danganronpa Another Episode. Appearance Kurokuma's entire face and body splits equally down the center into two sides. He's colored in black and dark-grey. It seems he was originally black-and-white like other Monokumas, and he may have painted one side of himself dark. Kurokuma wears a dark-grey fedora hat with a red and white feather on it. He also wears an eye-patch with a heart decal covering his right eye. In addition, he wears a black tie and golden chain with a padlock, as well as a star-shaped charm. It's been mentioned that he wears these accessories to be more "hip hop." Unlike other Monokumas, he has golden teeth and he smokes a cigar. Same as the original Monokuma, Kurokuma's left side is colored black, has a red slash for a left eye, and an evil, stretched grin. He also has the same belly button like the original Monokuma. Personality Kurokuma has a gangster-like, obscene personality. He swears often and has impatient, immature nature. He is very immoral and has a rather dark, vulgar sense of humor. Some of his jokes are references and more clever, while others are simply immature or just bizarre. He is incredibly noisy and he loves to talk, to the point that all the other characters find him very annoying. He can speak extremely fast and sometimes it's even impossible to understand him. He claims that talking is his whole purpose in life and he would die if he stayed silent for too long. He is very arrogant and self-centered, and is the only one who finds himself even remotely funny. He believes he's a very talented rapper and entertainer, which is obviously not the case. His thought process often leads to tangents about his "dream life", such as having legions of fans and being so famous that Jimi Hendrix attends his concerts. He is also very brash and disrespectful, even towards people he just met. He isn't above cheap insults or provoking. He appears to enjoy annoying Nagisa Shingetsu the most, most likely because of the boy's strict personality. He makes fun of the Servant by implying that he's homosexual in a mocking fashion and he calls Toko Fukawa "emo chick" and insults her simply for having glasses. He is also quite perverted and disrespectful towards pretty girls. He doesn't seem to have any respect for anyone, with Monaca Towa possibly being the only exception, as he seems to feel some admiration and pride for her evil nature. Kurokuma can be put in the "silent mode" by order, and the Warriors of Hope prefer him to stay that way. Only Monaca seems to have the power to do this. History Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Kurokuma first appears during an advising meeting with Kotoko Utsugi, Nagisa and Monaca, discussing their plan to wipe out the resistance. He offers no useful advice, while at the same time irritating all of the characters present. Kurokuma reappears at the end of the chapter, discussing with Monaca about the plan to create a Second Junko Enoshima and how he's looking forward to the outcome. Chapter 4 - The Way We Live When Nagisa returns Servant to the base and attempts to interrogate him, Kurokuma intervenes and attempts to antagonize Nagisa to make him angrier. This is short-lived, however, as an infuriated Nagisa kicks him away. He watches as Monaca throws Nagisa into despair, commenting on how vicious she is. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl Kurokuma is with Monaca as Big Bang Monokuma begins its destruction of all the Monokuma untis in the city, watching the event on a television. As Servant prepares to leave, he antagonizes him one last time, along with Monaca. Kurokuma greets Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa in the center room of the Warriors of Hope base and gives them clues as to where they can find Monaca. When Monaca enters the room, and he sees she can stand, he falls out of his chair. Later, he assists Monaca in powering up her Battle Robot. After losing the fight, Kurokuma's head is ejected from the building, though because the AI chip that keeps him functional is inside his head, he is still able to talk and reason. Epilogue - The Changing World We Made In the epilogue, it is revealed that both Kurokuma and Shirokuma are part of the AI Junko putting adults and children against each other in their agenda to spread despair. Both robots are then destroyed by Izuru to salvage their hard-drives for their AI. Relationships Monaca Towa Monaca and Kurokuma are revealed to be working together in order to create "Junko Enoshima II", which was originally Kurokuma's idea. Kurokuma doesn't seem to actually respect her, though the feelings are mutual, but he does listen to her orders - such as being forced into silent mode. Nagisa Shingetsu Kurokuma was Nagisa's advisor. Nagisa respects Kurokuma the least, beating him up the most out of the Warriors of Hope. Kurokuma also teases Nagisa the most and refers to him as "Naggy-sa" ("Shingetsu-boy" in the Japanese version, which is most likely a play on the insult OB or old boy, which is a slang term for retirees). Shirokuma Despite having no in-game interactions, at the end it appears that both Kurokuma and Shirokuma were partners, both manipulating and concluding that adults and children are both equally stupid. Together, Kurokuma and Shirokuma form AI Junko Enoshima and in reality they're both just a result of her acting. Due to the way they're related, Kurokuma mentions that they're kind of like brothers and he calls Shirokuma his "li'l bro". Quotes *“Let them hear me, let them hear me! There isn’t anyone around but small fry; how can someone from them become the Second?!” (In response to The Servant telling Monaca Towa to become the Second Junko Enoshima) *“Hey! You guys breakin' up or something? Why do that when there's plenty of other shit to break!? Like cookies, glassware, the window at that girl you like's house... More than plenty, dammit!” *“Hell yeah! Leave it to me, Monaca!” (at the start of the boss battle) *“Wait, don't shoot! I was just about to go donate to charity!” (during the boss battle) *“Hmm? What is it? Did you finally realize you're Hard Gay?” (to the Servant, in the Japanese version) *“Oh, what!? Is this it!? You're finally gonna come out of the closet!?” (to the Servant, in the English version) Trivia *The name "Kurokuma" (クロクマ or 黒熊) means "black bear" (not only literally, but also the specific species of bear of this name). *Kurokuma likes "dope" things and "good vibes," and hates "whack" things and Crappy Rhymers, referring to American slang. *Kurokuma and Shirokuma are both voiced by Junko Enoshima's voice actors, in both the English and Japanese dubs, which hints at their true identity as AI Junko. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Monokuma Units Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Deceased